dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alistair's Family
does the coersion check in the conversation with goldanna, and giving her mobney, mean absolutely nothing? She is still a cow to you, yeah. --Selty 02:10, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I'd be furious if you gave me mobney....Coroxn 10:19, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Change Alistair's attitude? The article says that it's possible to change Alistair's outlook on things, but doesn't specify how. Anybody have some information on this? I'd love to do that on one of my playthroughs, but I did this quest yesterday and definitely did not manage to do anything other than get yelled at by Goldanna. - Ancestralmask 17:53, November 30, 2009 (UTC) This quest didn't require Alistair's approval to be +36 for me. I had given him his mother's locket before this though. :I think this must have been a typo for 26+ (warm or interested) so have changed accordingly - someone please change back if incorrect. I've also removed the apparent encouragement in this article to spend 15 gold pieces on Goldanna - as far as I know there's absolutely no benefit to this, or to taking any particular tack in the conversation with her. Again, if someone knows better ... --Zoev 02:22, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I wonder what the other options in the converation with Alistair do. Like the one about 'Alistair has a family/friends in the Warden's party', does that line change anything in Alistair's way of thinking? 08:14, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Image I Have Noticed That The Image Is Of The Fake Goldanna In The Fade. I Sugest If Anyone Has A Different Image, It Should Be Used. Broken? I've tried hardening Alistair exactly the way it's been described, but to no avail. Nothing seems to work. Is there a timeline for this quest? A certain opinion meter? I can get this quest, complete it, select the hardening option, but nothing else happens after that. Cheat to Harden Alistair? Just wondering if there's a cheat, or if somebody knows what Plot GUID and flags to edit, to harden Alistair. I did this quest in the first 10 hours of my save.. I now have over 100 hours in, and I can't exactly go back to my old save just to do this one obscure quest again :< -- 19:55, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Cheat to Harden Alistair... There is a MetaGames items cheat at http://www.dragonagenexus.com/downloads/file.php?id=13 Worked for me but I haven't finished the game. So, I am not sure if the "cheat" hardening will break something else. But, it did get the desired outcome of sparing Loghain and having Alistair become king by marrying Anora. --- Of what I know, there is no cheat to harden Alistair. A good way to get hom to like you though is to have sexual intercourse with Zevran. If you do it with Leliana, well, he realizes you're bisexual and will not add as much. If you have sex with Zevran a couple times, eventually Alistair will bring it up. he'll say something like "I know this isn't a good time to talk but, can I ask you something personal?" Then you say '...." and he asks about Zevran and where you think yours and Zevrans relatinship is headed. The best response is "It was just for fun" and he will talk and yadda yadda yadda diddley doo. Then he'll say. "I have one more question. Where do you think OUR relationship is headed?" and you should reply "I care for you a great deal, Alistair." Thus, he will smile and say "I feel the same way. Well, best get underway." and now when you want to talk to Alistair he should say "Your desire is my command" and next time you go to camp if your approval is high enough with him he will have sex with you. --- LOL pretty sure the term "harden" was NOT meant as a euphemism for his sexual arousal in this context, friend! XD ...genuinely helpful + charmingly nonjudgmental advice if it had been, tho; you're a credit to the internet <3 Persuasion Check Ok so I have a 68+4 attributes points in cunning, plus coercion level 3 (I think is "expert" level, don't remember well)... That would neat me 85 points in intimidation checks (20 points in str) and a total of 137 points for persuasion checks; I know that I only need 100 for most persuasion/intimidation checks but as I saw that Dwyn needed more than that, so I though Goldanna might be the same case (and maybe some other check on the Landsmeet), but up until now I am not able to persuade Goldanna! Does anyone know? I've seen a video in you-tube of some dude passing the check, plus someone wrote in the article the outcome of passing the persuasion check but didn't say how much points you needed. I know this is not necessary to harden Alistair, but I really want to pass the check XD Btw, sorry for my English, this is not my native language. -- (talk) 17:24, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ---------------EDIT: I just found out in the Bioware forums that only male wardens can pass the persuasion check. Female just simply and plainly cannot pass it, no matter coercion level or cunning score. Here is the link to the topic http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/47/index/2678021 This is supposedly scripted in the toolset. Different people in the forum confirmed this. So it would be quite helpful to add it in the article so that people like me playing as female don't wait like 10 days for response or searching for one.-- (talk) 00:01, December 1, 2010 (UTC)